Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Really Sucks!
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks. This is in the same verse and Stop the World. So it's Craig/Tweek and Cartman story! Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Title: Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Totally Sucks.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: WIP

Part: 1/6

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Murder, Blood, sexually scenes, character death (kinda?)

Spoilers: Peruvian Flute Bands

Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks

Beta: Marlin and Don helped with my crazy world.

A/N: This is a spin off of "Stop the World." The first doesn't have to be read to understand this story, but it does give Craig an even bigger reason to hate Cartman

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

There are problems that friends cause and there are problems that enemies cause, but the worst of all was when problems were caused by both friends and enemies. When friends had problems a friend lent a hand even when they didn't really want to. When an enemy caused problems a person could ignore it easily enough. However, when an enemy caused friends problems, it wasn't easy to ignore.

Craig knew this all too well. He hated problems. He didn't have many of his own. He also tried to help out his friends so that they never had problems arise. So when he had to deal with a problem he knew that it always occurred because of an enemy or both an enemy and a friend. Generally, people knew better not to mess with him, however there was one person that didn't know better. Craig wouldn't admit it, but he felt helpless to control the situation when he caused problems. He was simply too unpredictable. If Craig could admit how helpless he felt, then he might not have been so screwed by him so many times. This time was no different.

It didn't really start at lunch as Craig and Token arrived at their overcrowd table. "Look I need to talk to Tweek about it first." Craig spied Tweek and Clyde sitting in the center of the table with a bunch of other kids. He was looking at Craig with wide eyes. He had two 30 oz. coffees in front of him and a coffee cake. Craig smiled moving down the aisle between the table and the wall. He stopped when he reached Tweek.

Stacey Anderson and Bill were sitting on either side of Tweek. Neither of them were speaking to Tweek directly. Instead, they were talking to other kids at the table. Craig cleared his throat loudly. "Move it."

Tweek jumped and quickly stood up. He stepped away from the bench seat. "Not you, idiot." Craig grumbled grabbing Tweek's wrist before he could flee. Craig set tray of hamburgers and soda down next to Tweek's coffee. Then, he carefully maneuvered them so that they could share the space Tweek had been sitting in and the small amount of room that Bill and Stacey left when the scooted over. Tweek was nearly on Craig's lap, but Craig obviously didn't care as he started unwrap his first burger.

"Seriously?" Clyde waved a hand between the two of them. "Are you allowed to do that?"

Craig looked up at Clyde. He stared at him blankly for a few minutes. Clyde shook his head exasperated. Craig could get away with anything even being openly gay and still the most popular guy in the tenth grade.

"Craig." Tweek touched his wrist. He twisted a little in Craig's lap. It wasn't a full on twitch, but Tweek wouldn't do that with Craig so close to him.

Craig stopped staring Clyde down and turned to Tweek. "What is it, Twee?" He smiled fondly at Tweek. He ignored his food in favor of paying attention to Tweek.

"What did you need to ask me?" Tweek asked. He leaned in closer to Craig so that only he and maybe Clyde and Token who were paying attention to them could hear.

"Well," Craig paused he glanced briefly at Token. Then turned to Tweek. "I want to have a Halloween party at Token's next month. You just have to agree."

"Craig…" Tweek gulped he reached for one of his coffee's the left always the one farther from Craig just in case Craig wanted to share. "You know I don't like Halloween. It's bad enough when people are partying normally, but when they're all dressed up and bobbing for razor disguised as apples it's horrible!" Tweek lowered his voice even more. "I can't tell the freaks from the people in costumes."

Craig nodded. He knew Tweek that well at least, everyone people knew Tweek that well. He reached a hand out to draw little patterns on the back of Tweek's hand, the one not holding the coffee, Tweek had spilled his coffee too many times in surprise for Craig to risk it. "I know it bothers you Tweek. I won't spend that holiday without you. But you remember the back to school party that I had at Token's. You didn't mind it too bad did you?"

"N-no. It was at Token's. He said I could lock my self in any room I wanted if I needed too. But remember the after-game party that Rick had last weekend?" Tweek glanced across the cafeteria. Rick played on Varsity and the seniors didn't mind if Craig and Token joined them at the table, but they didn't really like Tweek and they'd even made Clyde feel uncomfortable at least at lunch. At parties that was another story.

"You did great at that party. Tweek you're really getting use to these things." Craig moved his hand from Tweek's so that he could wrap his arms around him holding him in a loose embrace. "You're getting so sure of yourself and brave and you make me so calm and happy. We're good for each other right?"

"I think so." Tweek said quietly almost in Craig's ear.

"So we should keep doing things together. All things," Craig explained.

Tweek sighed softly. He twisted out of Craig's grasp. "I want to drink my coffee."

Craig smiled and turned back to his hamburgers. Two of them were missing. "Clyde!"

"What?" Clyde looked at him innocently not a bit of hamburger or ketchup anywhere to really incriminate him. Craig glared at him. "What you can't survive on a diet of love."

Token elbowed Clyde in the gut. "I tried to warn you," He said to Craig. He looked towards Tweek and raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Party's a go." Craig grinned pulling his remaining burgers closer to him.

"Party?" Stacey asked looking up. She grabbed her phone and flipped through it. "I don't see a party on here?"

"I'm posting it up now." Token said hurrying to complete the Facebook and twitter announcement. Clyde clamored for his phone as did a few of the other people at the table. They all stared at the screen. Token set the phone down. "All set."

"Fuck you bitch!" Clyde looked up yelling at Stacey.

"I win." Stacey smiled. "See you at six Craig."

Craig nodded. "Thanks Stacey." He looked at Clyde. "You never beat her you know. Why don't you just let Token put you on the host list?"

"Fuck that I'm not going to be the host of a fucking party. You know I get in to too much shit to do that." Clyde shook his head. "No way."

Token and Craig looked at each other laughing at Clyde together. Since Craig started throwing non-birthday parties back in the seventh grade. They always had them at Token's as he was rich but they were always considered Craig's parties. Token didn't mind. People liked Craig and they came to the parties because they were Craig's. Going to Craig's parties was a status sign. Clyde had never missed a party and as one of their best friends he had an invitation regardless, but since seventh grade he had been in competition with Stacey and almost everyone to be the first person to respond to the party invitations on Facebook. He almost always lost even if Stacey wasn't sitting right next to Craig when he was planning it. Tweek didn't need an invitation either which was good because Tweek was too paranoid to have a Facebook or Twitter account. Craig usually had to get his agreement on a party before he was okay with throwing a party anyway. Even back in seventh grade before they'd been dating Craig didn't like to have parties that Tweek didn't want to go to.

"Craig." Tweek leaned into him.

Craig didn't look up from his hamburger. He did put his arm around Tweek. Tweek twisted (not twitched) into his hold. Craig was use to Tweek's sudden needs for comfort and reassurance. It didn't take much, Tweek just wanted to make sure he was there.

It was quiet until Token groaned and had to put his phone on the table it was vibrating without stop. Tweek moved closer to Craig. "Don't worry Tweek. People are just responding to the party invitation."

"How many people did you invite?" Tweek asked.

"Well, it's a Halloween party. So I invited everyone," Craig explained.

"Everyone?" Tweek's eyes widened and he pulled away from Craig.

"Except Cartman and that kid that carries puppets around with him everywhere," Token explained.

"Oh God!" Tweek looked even more frightened. "You're kidding?"

"No. I know you don't like that kid with the puppets. To be honest they creep me out too." Craig shrugged.

"Yea they freak me out." Clyde shuddered.

"That's not, are you sure it's okay not to invite Cartman?" Tweek asked.

"I'll invite Satan's son before I invite Cartman." Craig firmly said.

"We did invite him." Token pointed out.

"Craig." Tweek whispered.

"No Tweek." Craig said firmly. He hated no one like he hated Eric fucking Cartman. Craig knew Tweek was afraid of Cartman so he tried to appease him. Most of the school was afraid of Cartman in some way. But, Craig's hatred was too consuming. He only knew one kid that rivaled his hatred for Cartman, but Craig was sure his hatred would be higher if he had to hang out with Cartman every day too. Tweek twitched that time. Tweek's fear only made Craig hate Cartman even more.

"It'll be cool Tweek. I diverted Cartman by hinting to him that Denver has one of the top trick or treating neighborhoods in the country." Clyde reassured him.

Tweek stared at Clyde with wide eyes. "What?"

"What, what?" Clyde asked.

"Cartman still trick or treats?" Tweek asked.

"He is a fatass." Token pointed out he shrugged his shoulders staring at his phone which was still buzzing frantically.

"Isn't he old enough to realize how dangerous it is to go door to door knocking on stranger's doors?" Tweek asked.

"I would be more worried for the strangers. Cartman might shit on their doorstep if he doesn't get the chocolate he wants," Craig muttered.

"Yeah nice burn!" Clyde complimented. The other people at the table agreed with light laughter. A few looked over to where Cartman and the people who were forced to eat with him sat.

Tweek even smiled a little. "Okay."

"Good." Craig said. He stretched and then maneuvered Tweek and him out of their partly shared seat. "Let's go."

Tweek grabbed his second cup of coffee and took Craig's hand. "Bye Clyde, Token."

Craig waved at his friends and then led Tweek away. He knew he could talk Tweek into kissing if they got to class early enough.

Nothing more was said about Craig's party for a few weeks. Here and there people would send him or Token a message to clarify information, but other than that. It wasn't a week before the party that anything unusual happened. The problem didn't really start yet, but trouble did start. It started when Craig and his friends were over at Craig's after Token and Craig's football practice. Token wanted to get settled on costumes as the party was getting closer. Craig was nonchalant about his costume and his party as he was about most things.

"You went as red racer last year." Token pointed out to Craig.

Craig was on the floor playing Madden on his XBOX. Clyde was also playing with him. Token had the game for the last couple months and was already tired of it. Tweek thought it was too much pressure to play video games even when Craig let him win. Craig and Clyde were on the beanbag chairs and Token was at the computer. Tweek lay on his bed twitching occasionally.

Clyde snorted. "You mean he's gone as red racer every year for the last sixteen years."

"I'm only 15." Craig mumbled.

"You were growing in your mama's tummy though so I'm sure you were dressed up like him," Clyde jibed.

"Well what are you going as?" Craig turned to look at his friends.

"I'm going as the Burger King guy." Clyde grinned able to sack Craig's quarterback while he wasn't looking. Craig flipped him off and converted the third down.

"Oh god no!" Tweek's eyes grew wide. Craig knew that the closer Halloween came the more nervous it made Tweek even if he had agreed to the party. For Tweek Halloween was simply the worst. Tweek couldn't tell the normal people from the freaks, people poisoned candy so Tweek always check Craig's candy over three times before he decided that they were okay to eat and forget bobbing for apples too many razor blade scares and that was it. "I like Red Racer." Tweek mumbled. Craig grinned that was his boy. "It's consistent." Craig rolled his eyes well he supposed there wasn't a better sign that he needed a costume change then Tweek saying its regularity was comforting.

"I was going to go as a smurf." Token said. Craig knew smurfs were in that year, but he hated the idea of wearing blue paint.

"Smurfs are just blue gnomes!" Tweek groaned his voice muffled by Craig's pillow.

Craig smiled to himself. He hated to admit it, but Tweek's little panics were cute. Tweek was adorable when he was curled up in his blankets trying to hide himself from the world. Or maybe Tweek was just cute when he was in Craig's bed waiting for him. Craig missed the buttons for to make the next pass. "Shit." He glared at Clyde because now he had to take the field goal and he knew that would put him behind Clyde by more than a touchdown.

"They don't have pointy ears or anything and girls will think it's cute." Token explained.

"Is there anyone else?" Tweek asked. He sounded so hopeful. Craig might have to intervene if his friends were going to be things that really bothered Tweek it would be annoying and tick him off.

"What would you have us be?" Clyde asked.

"Well, what about Kingdom Hearts characters?" Tweek asked.

"That's pretty much any Disney Character and Final Fantasy characters." Token pointed out.

Tweek nodded. "I know, but I could be Sora and Craig could be Riku."

"So you want Token and me to be Donald and Goofy?" Clyde asked.

"No, no, no you can be final fantasy characters if you want," Tweek offered.

"I want to be Roxas." Clyde decided right then. "You should be Axel, Token."

"Really?" Token shrugged nodding his head. Craig smiled. He was going to have to reward Tweek for that one it was a good idea and Tweek had thought of it on his own. Although, he didn't think he was much of a Riku looking person, he knew that Tweek that they made a sweet couple. He always pointed out that Riku gave Sora one of the weird fruits at the beginning of the game. Riku says that it's for Sora to give to his crush, but Tweek says he always thought Riku was really giving it to Sora in a round about away so he could confess his love, but not make it obvious. Craig told him to stop thinking so much about a video game plot that Tweek was too nervous to actually play.

"So you want to?" Tweek asked. He sounded so happy and that made Craig smile even more, but he was too focused on trying to catch up to Clyde.

"Su…"

"CRAIG!" Cartman yelled before the door flew open. Tweek yelped.

"What is it Cartman?" Craig asked. He stopped playing his game and stood up from his beanbag chair. He moved to stand somewhat protectively next to his bed. Tweek felt a little better with him there.

"You're having a party on Halloween." Cartman pointed at him his chubby finger wavering a little.

"I didn't invite you, Cartman." Craig wasn't sure if Cartman was here for an invitation or not but he wasn't going to get one.

"Why would I want to go to your stupid party?" Cartman asked.

"Girls, party games, dancing, booze, cupcakes, costumes," Token listed off the top of his head.

"It's Halloween, Token. I realize you may have forgotten since your people will be poking dolls with pins." Cartman waved him off. "Halloween is a day of trick-or-treating not parties. Move it."

"I don't care if you go trick-or-treating. You're not invited." Craig wanted to punch him, but the sound of a nose breaking made Tweek queasy.

"What about everyone else? They have a right to go trick-or-treating too. They feel obligated to go to your party instead of coming with me to get mounds of candy," Cartman explained the entire problem.

"Dude if your friends don't want to hang out with you, that's your problem." Craig flipped him off. "Get out of here. Halftime is over."

"I have the game on pause," Clyde mumbled. He really wanted to see a fight.

"I'm going. This is me leaving. I just wanted to give you a fair chance to back down. Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences." Cartman held up his hands and backed out of the room.

"Craig!" Tweek jumped when he was gone. "You better call him back. Invite him to the party."

"No." Craig shook his head. "Don't worry Tweek. Cartman can't do anything more to us."

"I think your wrong, Craig," Tweek said more serious than his usual freaking out. Craig looked at him for a second. Craig was worried too, but he wasn't going to lose sleep over it. Lucky Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Totally Sucks.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: WIP

Part: 2/6

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Murder, Blood, sexually scenes, character death (kinda?)

Spoilers: Peruvian Flute Bands

Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks

Beta: Marlin and Don helped with my crazy world.

A/N: This is a spin off of "Stop the World." The first doesn't have to be read to understand this story, but it does give Craig an even bigger reason to hate Cartman

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 2

Craig could feel Tweek worrying next to him even as Craig tried desperately to stay asleep or fall asleep or something. Tweek was worried when they laid down to go to sleep. Craig had fallen asleep, but it didn't feel but a minute after that he was awake and aware that Tweek was still worrying. Usually, Tweek was very relaxed when he stayed overnight. The few months when Tweek's parents didn't think it was okay for Tweek to sleepover at his boyfriend's house Tweek had been run ragged and passed out several times in public places before his parents decided it was just safer to let Tweek stay at Craig's every few days. That was almost two years ago after the novelty ice cream incident. Tonight, however, it seemed that Tweek wasn't drawing any conform from Craig. "Stop worrying Tweek," Craig finally said. He hated knowing that Tweek was lying awake worrying and it was making it difficult for him to sleep so it was best if he stopped pretending. He knew he wasn't going to get much more sleep if he didn't try to do something. Craig wrapped a lazy arm around Tweek's shoulders and he threw his leg over Tweek's own. He hooked his knee around Tweek's thigh and he pressed his cold bare feet to Tweek's calf. Normally, Tweek didn't like Craig's cold feet touching him, however that night it must have worked. Craig was soon back asleep and he didn't wake up until the next morning. He could tell that Tweek must have been able to stop worrying because he didn't look tired or ragged. He looked fairly well rested.

Craig rolled out of bed and went to get ready for school. Tweek did his own thing to get ready, and eventually they were both dropped off at school by Craig's mother. Craig led the way into the school. He yawned since it was still early and Tweek drank a cup of coffee. He noticed Tweek fidgeting next to him as they reached their lockers. Tweek started to look up and down the hall. Craig glanced at Tweek curious as to what he was up to. He wasn't looking out for Cartman because he didn't seem afraid like he normally would.

"Craig!" Tweek nearly shouted before turning to him. "I uh…need to talk to Kyle. He you know he's smart and does homework and I need to talk to him. He's right there. I'll be right back okay." He leaned over and kissed Craig and then bolted down the hall.

Craig narrowed his eyes and watched him bound down the hall. He wasn't stupid. Yeah, Kyle doing homework was a pretty good excuse to talk to him. He was probably the biggest egghead at school, and he was cool enough not to worry about giving out answer to people who needed them. But Craig knew that Tweek wouldn't normally seek Kyle out for help, because Token was smart too and he helped Tweek and Craig out whenever they needed it. No, if Tweek needed Kyle's help it was because there was a problem and Craig knew this problem had everything to do with Cartman. Craig was a little proud that Tweek was trying to solve the problem on his own and trying to overcome his fear of Cartman. However, to Craig any problem Cartman caused would always be too big and dangerous for Tweek or anyone really to take care of on their own. Craig knew he had some measure of power over Cartman otherwise he would have directly attack him now instead of going after Craig's friends and boyfriend. So he was confident in keeping himself safe when it came to Cartman and since the ice cream debacle he had kept his friends safe too. So normally, he wouldn't invest in other people's help, but he let Tweek go over to Kyle. He knew that if someone could really be even close to being able to control Cartman it was Kyle. If someone was willing to help against Cartman it was also Kyle. So Craig wasn't going to stop Tweek from at least trying to gain help that didn't hurt.

Still Craig kept an eye on him even as Clyde and Token arrived. Token was trying to show Craig something about their costumes. Clyde was whispering dirty things in Craig's ear about the girl he fingered the night before; was her name Amanda?

From where Craig was it seemed like it was going well. Kyle was smiling and Tweek was talking quickly. Craig could tell by how much his hands were shaking even though he couldn't hear him. Stan arrived at Kyle's side and that didn't seem bad either.

Craig knew that it wasn't necessarily Stan or Kyle's fault when Tweek went from being friendly to spiraling into a panic. The flip was almost instant, but it was in Tweek's eyes and Craig could see it. He would normally blame whoever Tweek was with for starting it, but even from that distance he could tell that Tweek had worked himself into a panic.

"Dude, Craig are you listening to me?" Token asked.

"I'll be right back." Craig shut his locker and went over to intervene. The longer he stayed away the more Tweek would panic. He really didn't want Tweek to suffer a full panic attack at school in front of everyone.

When he got closer he heard what Tweek was worrying about as he started panicking. "… Is he a crab-people? Is he working with terrorist? He wouldn't tell anyone his last name for the longest time. Do you think that's it? Oh my god. I'm going to be killed by my own boyfriend." Tweek tugged at his hair.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other. It was obvious from their looks that they felt bad for concerned for Tweek, but they didn't want to make the situation worse either. They didn't know what to do and Craig was cool with the fact that they didn't try to pretend. Tweek had a way of twisting everything that was said into something that was going to kill him. So pretending to help could easily make things even worse.

"Tweek." Craig cleared his throat. "I'm not a terrorist. I love America. I never want to leave."

Tweek stared at Craig very calmly. "Name all the Presidents in order, first and last names."

"George Washington, John Adams, Paul Revere uh…"

"Wrong! Oh good you're not a terrorist." Tweek seemed to relax a little. "Only real terrorist know actual facts like that about American history."

"How many lattes did you have today?" Craig asked. He knew the answer to that, but he still asked it more for Stan and Kyle's sake.

"Only one! I was so nervous about asking Stan and Kyle for help," Tweek explained.

"We don't need their help." Craig waved at the two guys. He might not blame them for Tweek's panic. However, he still didn't think they could help them. Not that they really needed help. If they did Craig would have just uninvited Kyle and Stan then they'd be forced to do whatever Cartman had planned. "Come on we have to get you three more before the bell rings."

Tweek looked torn for a minute about whether or not he should follow. He nodded after minute.

Craig took Tweek's hand. He knew it would help cool Tweek down. Tweek had told Craig before that when they held hands it helped Tweek feel less pressure. He felt some of his built of pressure drain into Craig. He had felt guilty about it when he confessed, but Craig assured him that he could handle the pressure and he proved it by never being afraid to take his hand. Tweek showed that he appreciated it by never pushing him away.

"Two lattes." Craig told the lady at the breakfast line. They weren't allowed more than one latte in school, but the vending machine had starbucks double shots so Craig would get that for Tweek once he polished off the hot coffee.

He held one cup while Tweek sipped the other. He had his other arm wrapped around Tweek's waist. Craig took a couple sips of coffee. It wasn't his favorite taste, but he liked the effects. He usually tasted it on Tweek's lips no matter what time of day it was so he was learning to really love the taste. Craig looked around for his other friends. He had told them he would be right back, but obviously he had just walked away.

"Craig?" Tweek called. "Can you revoke your invitations to Kyle, Stan and Kenny?"

"Er…I can't really do that Tweek. I mean you know I hate adventures, but if I didn't invite them the story couldn't progress," Craig explained.

"What story?" Tweek blinked staring confused at Craig.

"They helped me get you back during the ice cream incident so they're invited. And I'm not giving into the loser Cartman," Craig corrected not sure what he was talking about before. He sniffed the latte he had sipped and handed it to Tweek who took it eagerly dropping his empty one on the ground. Craig kicked it towards the garbage can.

"But I have a bad feeling." Tweek pouted, but it was clear after a few seconds that Craig wasn't going to fall for it that time. So he stopped. Craig could see Tweek thinking. Probably working his way into a panic or thinking about a place to hide neither of which Craig wanted.

"Wanna ditch class so I can fuck you behind the baseball field?" Craig asked to distract Tweek. Tweek didn't like sex in public, but the baseball fields would be quiet this time of day and everyone knew it. They'd had sex there before so Craig thought the offer would be appealing. That cheered Tweek up. He nodded happily. "Come on before anyone notices."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Totally Sucks.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: WIP

Part: 3/6

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Murder, Blood, sexually scenes, character death (kinda?)

Spoilers: Peruvian Flute Bands

Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks

Beta: Marlin and Don helped with my crazy world.

A/N: This is a spin off of "Stop the World." The first doesn't have to be read to understand this story, but it does give Craig an even bigger reason to hate Cartman

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3

"Craig! Wait up. Craig! Hey, Craig!"

Craig heard Butters the first time he called his name, but Craig really didn't like Butters that much. He was just weird. He still acted so childish and he was the only person Craig knew that might actually like Cartman. People liked Butters because he was sweet and innocent. People were always comparing Butters and Tweek when the only thing they had in common was their blond hair. Tweek was a far better person all around. He freaked out sometimes, but he was getting better at that. Tweek wasn't a complete idiot. Well, maybe Craig was just a little biased and sick of people comparing his boyfriend with Butters.

Craig only stopped to let Butters catch up to him because he was walking with Token and Clyde to their football practice. Craig didn't actually play football not because he couldn't, but he hated practice. It was too much work. He enjoyed solo sports like snowboarding or motocross that he could just enjoy and not worry about. Token gave him a look after Butters called him for the umpteenth time and so Craig relented. "I'll see you guys after practice."

"Right see you." Token waved.

"Good luck." Clyde laughed and gave him a slight wave.

"Craig!" Butters called once more right in his ear.

"What is it Butters?" Craig asked watching his friends walk away from him wishing that he actually had to go to practice for once.

"Oh man I am so glad you caught up to you. I was calling and calling, but you didn't even turn around. Do you think you should get your hearing tested?" Butters asked.

"What is it Butters?" Craig asked dryly.

Butters laughed and rubbed his knuckles together. "Uh-well it's just. I thought I should warn you, there is a Jaddie out on the loose and you know since you're gay I thought I should warn you."

Craig stared at Butters for a long time. He wasn't sure if Butters was speaking English for a minute. He was just stuttering and making up words. Butters started to squirm. "A Jaddie is the cursed spawn of Jason and Freddie. They decided to stop fighting and that their spawn would be the most feared creature on earth. Satan helped them fuse their sperm together and created spawn. They left them with human parents to help mold them into pure evil. One was left with Saddam, one was left with Kim Jong-il, the third was left with Voldemort…"

"Shut up Butters." Craig cut him off.

"But Craig! They're after you because they hate homosexuals!"

"Stop being gay, fag." Craig really wanted to punch Butters in the face, but he didn't think that would stop him. He just turned away from the gym and started to head home. Hoping Butters wouldn't follow him.

"Wait! I'm not gay!" Butters ran after him. "I prayed it away!"

"It doesn't go away." Craig muttered at Butters. He just kept following him. It was obnoxious.

"It doesn't go away?" Butters stopped. "I'm gay? But I prayed! Oh my gosh! I'm gay. Oh no, no, no. The rape didn't work!"

Craig faltered slightly. Butters was annoying and all, but should he do something with what he had just learned. Pfft. Did he look like Stan Marsh? "You should talk to Stan," he advised. Butters seemed to agree because he quickly said good bye and ran off. Craig flipped him off as he left. "Jaddie what the fuck." Craig continued out of the school. He didn't drive yet, but he had a motorscooter that he used. It was a nice scooter. Tweek could fit on with him. It had him tempted in getting Tweek a Vespa once they could drive. He smiled as he rode down the street. He thought about Tweek on a Vespa, him on the back holding on. He hadn't seen Tweek since earlier that day. Even at lunch he had been missing. That was somewhat unusual. So Craig wouldn't worry unless he couldn't get a hold of him later that night.

Instead, he went home to get a snack and play Dragon Age. He had a stack of Oreo cookies and milk piled on a plate when he got to his room. He shrugged off his backpack and toed off his shoes. He could see Tweek's slight form underneath the blankets on his bed. He smiled glad that he wouldn't have to look for Tweek later. "Hey Tweek. cookie?" Craig offered removing the glass of milk before holding out the plate of cookies.

Tweek nodded and took a handful of cookies. Craig scooted onto the bed with him. He put his glass of milk on top of a stack of DVDs. He put the plate on his chest and glanced around for his controller. "Tweek?" Tweek leaned over Craig and picked up the controller from under the bed. He handed it to Craig and resumed being curled up on Craig's pillow facing the wall. The bed was placed against two walls the headboard was against one and one side was also against a wall. It gave Craig more space in his room and Tweek had mentioned once that he liked the idea that there were less places that people could come and attack him from when he was in the bed. Craig liked trapping Tweek between the bed and the wall and pushing his hands in Tweek's pants until Tweek stopped shivering and lay completely still relaxed and safe for awhile.

Tweek only ate the cream from the Oreos and he took his time licking off all the frosting before depositing the chocolate parts back on the plate. Craig didn't mind the chocolate parts they were good for dipping in his milk or dropping in his milk and leaving them there. Craig felt Tweek shift in the bed and move closer to him. He stayed hidden under the blankets. Craig knew that Tweek didn't like video games. They often made him stressed out and worried even when he wasn't playing. Tweek knew video games didn't matter so he told Craig that he didn't like to watch him play very much. Craig said he didn't care if Tweek watched or not. Craig felt Tweek touch the inside of his elbow. He felt a slight tickle as Tweek kept rubbing. Craig ignored it for a little while. It felt alright, but sometimes it made him twitch if it was too ticklish. He was trying to concentrate on his game and sometimes the twitching would cause him to mess up. That bothered him. He knew Tweek didn't want his attention because he would be more insistent then that. That's what really bothered Craig. He knew Tweek didn't want his attention, but he was still touching him and distracting him. Tweek often said that he liked knowing that Craig was close by. Craig was usually okay with that, but he didn't want to mess up on his game.

He pulled his elbow away eventually. Tweek was being distracting, but he wasn't distracting enough for Craig to stop and try to work an answer out of Tweek.

"Craig. I don't want to go to the party," Tweek whispered softly.

"Don't go." Craig shrugged. He wanted Tweek there, but he wouldn't make Tweek go. Earlier, he needed Tweek's acceptance before he officially decided to have the party, however, now that the party was planned Craig would not back out or cancel the party just because Tweek decided not to come. Also, sometimes, he thought that it was good for Tweek when he acted like he didn't care. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Tweek and being nonchalant sometimes showed Tweek that there really was nothing to worry about.

"Can I stay in your bed?" Tweek asked.

"Sure." Craig smiled. "You know the rules."

"Rules?" Tweek sat up looking at Craig. "What rules? Craig, what are you talking about? You're freaking me out."

"If you can't even leave the bed to go to the bathroom use a bottle and let me know before I drink out of it." Craig leaned over so he could watch the television around Tweek's blond head. "If you're staying in my bed I expect daily sexual favors, possibly twice."

"Those are rules! You never told me them! Oh God Craig! What if I had broken one! What then! You would have been so mad and I wouldn't know why. Do you know how much pressure that puts on me?" Tweek's rant was cut off when he buried his head under Craig's pillow.

It was a few minutes, before Craig finally touched him. It was just on the back of the neck, the only skin that Craig could find. He traced a little wiggly heart on the top of his spine. "No rules Tweek."

Tweek pulled his head out from under the pillow. "Never?"

"When have I ever been a guy that likes to follow rules Tweek?" Craig shrugged his shoulders. "I like having you in my bed. No adventures can happen if you're right here."

"You hate adventures." Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled too. He finally looked away from his video game. "I hate rules. I hate adventures." He pushed the empty plate onto the floor and turned to his side facing Tweek. "Daily sex would be nice though." Tweek agreed with a nod. Craig smiled and rolled over so that he was lying on top of Tweek. "Glad you agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Totally Sucks.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: WIP

Part: 3/6

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Murder, Blood, sexually scenes, character death (kinda?)

Spoilers: Peruvian Flute Bands

Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks

Beta: Marlin and Don helped with my crazy world.

A/N: This is a spin off of "Stop the World." The first doesn't have to be read to understand this story, but it does give Craig an even bigger reason to hate Cartman

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4

On Saturday night, Tweek was still in Craig's bed. He only left to use the bathroom and shower. Craig grumbled when he had to bring Tweek his meals, but he never kicked Tweek out. In fact, he slept curled up next to Tweek every night, usually after they had sex. Even though Tweek stayed in bed Craig didn't. He went to school and out with their other friends. He had to plan for the party too so he had also gone to get a keg ready and food.

"Do you have to go?" Tweek said the covers pulled to his chin.

Craig knew that Tweek was worried about him. On one hand, he thought it was really sweet of him, but he knew that coddling Tweek wasn't the right thing to do. Craig wasn't scared. Why should he be afraid? He was tough. Creeps didn't mess with him. Tweek needed to learn that as long as he was tough, or just as long as Craig was around that Tweek would be safe. At least, that's what Craig told himself. Plus, this was his party. He loved Tweek more than he loved parties and his friends, but he knew that tough love was important to getting through to Tweek now. "Yes, Tweek it's my party. I have to go." Craig was already dressed. It wasn't easy dressing up like Riku. The Kingdom Hearts characters were not practical when it came to wardrobe, but Token was able to find everything they needed online. "Riku is going to be really upset if Sora doesn't show up."

Tweek looked away. "I know. I'm sorry I made you dress up like that."

"Hey it's okay. We can use the costumes another time." Craig winked even though Tweek was faced away from him. "Hey how about I call you after an hour. I'll let you know if there are any evil gnomes or whatever."

"Really?"

Craig didn't believe in evil gnomes. So it would be easy for Craig to tell Tweek that there were none at the party and it was a compromise. Hopefully, Tweek would show up to the party. It also made him feel better knowing that Tweek wouldn't be stuck in his room the entire night.

"Sure. I'll call in an hour you get dressed. Then call me when you're finished. I'll come pick you up so you don't have to walk alone, by that time the party will have been going on for two hours and it will only last another three. Well longer for us because we're staying over." Craig sat down on the bed beside Tweek. He didn't look at him directly though. He didn't want to force Tweek to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

Tweek shifted in the bed moving around until he was sort of curled around Craig. His knees while under the covers touched Craig's leg and he curled his stomach and abdomen around Craig's back. He rested his head on the other side of Craig's lap. "I think I can do that. But Craig will you stay all night if I don't come over?"

"Yup." Craig didn't look at Tweek then. He wouldn't be able to lie if he did. He wasn't sure if he would stay at Token's if Tweek was at his home in his bed. It was too tempting, but he also didn't want to coddle Tweek. He wanted Tweek to come out with him on Halloween even if Tweek had to do it on his own terms.

"What about after the party. Will you come get me then?" Tweek leaned up on his elbows trying to catch Craig's eyes.

"I dunno know. Probably, I would if you called me and said you wanted to come over," Craig admitted. He let his fingers curl in Tweek's hair. Tweek smiled softly. He wasn't shaking, Craig noticed as he strokes his thumb against Tweek's cheek. Tweek leaned up slightly, so Craig twisted around and met him for a kiss. It was light and short. It made Tweek frown. Craig hoped that he wasn't too mad about that, but if he didn't pull away Craig knew he wouldn't make it to his party on time. "Promise you'll call?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah!" Craig promised kissing Tweek once more, but again it was short. "Bye," Craig said softly. He stood from the bed and left the room without looking back.

As Craig left his house he set his phone's alarm to alert him when it had been an hour that way he wouldn't miss calling Tweek. Then he went over to Tolken's. Clyde was already there. He was dressed up like Roxas and he was already drinking jungle juice from a red plastic cup.

"There's the man!" Clyde cheered going over to half hug Craig. "People are already starting to show."

Craig pushed Clyde off of him. "Where's Token?" He asked. The only people who would be here before him were probably people he invited that he honestly didn't care about, but invited anyway because they went to school with him. They were probably here early just to impress him and make it in to the in-crowd. Like that would work! Other than Clyde no one should be at Token's house for another ten minutes and then everyone should be there ten minutes after that. That's just how it worked.

Sure enough the guests were Wendy Tesaburger, the class president and head of the young politician club and her little group of mathletes and Dougie who Craig kind of thought he hadn't actually invited because wasn't he in Junior high?

"Craig this juice tastes funny." Wendy stood up from where she was on the couch. She walked over to Craig. "I want to thank you for inviting me to the party. I realize that you are probably the most popular guy in the class and as the class president coming to your party helps me stay in touch with what the majority of the class wants. It's good for next year's election."

"Wendy, you're drinking jungle juice." Craig pointed to the cup giving her a pointed look. "You know a drink that's sure to get you wasted fast?"

"Oh." Wendy glanced at the cup. He knew that she was one of those types that wasn't going to drink underage or at least admit that she knew she was drinking underage. "Craig do…"

"Don't care. People only vote for you so you'll stop talking." Craig walked away from Wendy. He heard her protest, but Wendy's words fell on deaf ears.

"Hey Craig." Token smiled from where he was working with his laptop and the sound system in the basement. He was dress up in his Axel costume. He had a huge basement that was perfect for parties because it had an outside entrance and so no one ever had to go up to the main part of the house. Token's parents said he could always have parties as long as they were in the basement. The basement was about as big as Craig's house. There was a kitchen and living room area, three bedrooms and a bathroom. In Craig's mind there was really no need for a ground floor house because the basement had everything, but then again the ground floor also had everything. It was also nice because while Craig liked to have huge parties that everyone went to, Craig actually didn't like very many people and he didn't like to have to work hard. So he and Token usually made sure the party was running smoothly and then they would go into one of the bedrooms on that floor. The bedrooms were never used for anything else. He could hang out with people he really liked and enjoy himself. There was peace amongst the chaos and Craig liked that.

"What else needs to be done?" Craig asked.

"Nothing. I'm almost done. This party stuff is cake now. You think I would let Clyde start drinking otherwise?" Token asked.

Craig laughed. He sat down next to Token. Token worked quietly. That's what he appreciated in Token they were good at the comfortable silence. Craig often wondered how Token could be his best friend when he loved Tweek so much. His relationship with both was quiet unique and Craig wasn't sure how he managed to like two people who were so different than each other and than him. Still if Craig had to pick two people to spend the rest of his life with it would be Token and Tweek, not the two people to help him get off an island because seriously that would be an awful experience with Tweek, but if they were going into a bomb shelter for 100 years because of a nuclear winter Craig would pick them, screw the human population.

"Thinking about screwing the human race again?" Clyde asked sitting down next to Craig.

Token laughed. "When doesn't he?"

"Shut it. I don't care about that as long as I don't have to save them or anything," Craig groaned.

Clyde and Token both laughed at him. "Aww that's our Craig. Where's Tweek when we need someone to soften you up?"

"Thanks to that asshole Cartman Tweek is still freaking out at my house," Craig explained ignoring the first part of Clyde's comment. He didn't need to watch his attitude because it didn't matter what he did people liked him.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Token asked sitting up slightly, but still obviously working on what he was doing.

"Tweek's just being Tweek. You know how he freaks out it's always nothing." Craig shrugged.

"This isn't made up gnomes or government conspiracy theories. This is Cartman and maybe he made up some story to scare Tweek, but the truth is he probably should be more afraid of Cartman then whatever story he told," Token said without looking up.

"I agree with Token," Clyde spoke up.

"Look, I'm not going to reward Cartman for being an asshole by canceling my party. He has friends it's his fault that they don't want to hang out with him tonight." Craig stood up. He really didn't want to hear it from his friends. He felt guilty leaving Tweek at home anyway and now to hear his friends say that they thought he was putting Tweek in danger—well, that made him even more upset. Yet, he knew he couldn't just leave his party. It would be wrong of him to give in like Tweek had. He needed to be brave. He just hoped that everything would be okay.

"Hey everyone!" Stacey Anderson called as she came down the stairs, behind her were the majority of Craig's group of friends, not friends like Token and Clyde, but people he didn't mind hanging out with. After they arrived it wasn't long before the rest of the class along with a bunch of students in the Junior and Senior class and all of the freshman arrived at the party. So it was within moments that Craig realized that he was going to have a shitty time at the party until Tweek got there. He couldn't get his mind off of Tweek, in his bed, all alone. So he wasn't able to enjoy himself even though everyone else was. He had even left Token, Clyde and their other friends in their normal room and went out to the main part of the party. He hoped that would distract him because he didn't associate this part of the party with Tweek, but it wasn't helping.

"Hi, Craig." Kyle said approaching him. Stan was with him and Kyle had dragged Kenny over even though Kenny looked like he was having a good time with one of the senior girls on the couch. Kenny was dressed up like Woody from Toy Story, except that he had a big tent in his pants imply that he got the name Woody from his dick. It was typical Kenny behavior, but it disgusted Craig. Was he trying to get attention or was he really a douche? Stan was dressed up in a furry suit with ears and a tail and hooves. He also had a weird poncho on. Kyle was dress up like Dash from the Incredibles. "We wanted to thank you for inviting us to the party."

"What the hell are you wearing Stan?" Craig asked because if Tweek asked later he wanted to tell him that Stan was safe.

"I'm Kuzco! You know from Emperor's New Groove?" Stan asked.

Craig nodded even though he wasn't really sure if he knew what Stan was talking about.

"Anyway," Kyle interrupted. "I brought a present for the party."

"You brought a present?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, uh I was going to bring wine, but well I thought that was gay, so I brought whiskey." Kyle held out the bottle tied with a ribbon.

Craig took the bottle. "It's pathetic the way we can get drinks so easily."

"I agree. However, this is a backdoor town in the middle of Colorado. Tourist towns you know?" Kyle asked.

Craig looked at Kyle. He knew Kyle wasn't that bad. He would admit out of all of Cartman and those guys he liked Kyle the best. Probably because he hated Cartman too, possibly more than Craig did. Craig could appreciate an ally in common. Also, as far as Craig could tell Kyle tried to avoid the adventures that Cartman often dragged them into, oh sure Kyle tended to create his own adventures, but Cartman was 85% of the problem. Stan was like 10% of the problem because he was a fucking hippy. Kyle was like 5% of the problem. Kenny didn't count because even when he did have problems and adventures his friends usually didn't notice or they ignored him. Plus, he always had a problem with Kenny since people seemed to compare him with Tweek when they were absolutely nothing alike. Craig didn't like people comparing Kenny and Tweek. Tweek was awesome and Kenny was just weird. So Craig disliked Kenny just on principle.

"I guess, you don't know," Kyle said after a few moments of silence.

"Hey, Kyle look! Wendy's here." Stan pointed to where Wendy was with her nerd friends on the couch. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Don't you dare," Kyle said.

"Yeah dude, didn't you date Wendy?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, we dated last year even." Stan nodded.

"That's fucked up dude." Craig glared flipping him off. God, Stan was such an idiot. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Everyone knew he liked Kyle and Kyle liked him. Yet, Craig and everyone else knew that sometimes Stan would just be a complete douche and decide to take on with Wendy. What a jerk! It usually pissed Kyle off, but Stan didn't take a hint. Now, they were actually dating, but still Stan was a dick. If Tweek did that to him then he would skin the bitch whoever she was. He liked Tweek too much. He had kept their relationship a secret in the past, but he had never dated a girl while he was with Tweek. He sometimes flirted with them a little, but now that he was out he didn't.

Craig walked away from Stan and Kyle. He heard them start to argue.

"Everything's clear here." Craig voice called over the loud music. "The only thing scary is Kenny dressed up like he has a huge boner?"

"A what?" Tweek asked.

"The douchebag are dressed up like Disney characters with a huge hard-on," Craig explained.

"What why?" Tweek wasn't afraid of Disney characters no matter what they were wearing, although it was sort of creepy, he could deal with it. Craig just hoped it was enough to get him to come over.

"Because they're douches." Craig rubbed the back of his neck. He was still in the main part of the basement and he felt a little self conscious about the fact that he was calling Tweek and begging him to show up with all these people around. "Are you going to come? Please. I want you here."

"Craig, I don't know." Tweek took a deep breath. "Is anyone wearing a hockey mask?"

Craig paused. He actually stopped to look around and see if anyone was. First, he could just tell the person to take the mask off and second because he didn't want to be caught in such a stupid lie. When he didn't see anyone he replied, "I just checked and no. Anything else?"

"Is anyone wearing a red and black sweater?" Tweek asked.

"Dude I made everyone dress in costume or they couldn't come in." Craig rolled his eyes.

Tweek sighed again. "Is anyone dress up like Freddie Krueger or Jason?"

"No, that's totally lame. Will you come?" Craig asked. He didn't bother to check again because he was pretty sure he knew what people were wearing.

Tweek took a deep breath. "I'll start getting ready."

"Alright! Thanks Tweekers. You know this means I totally love you." Craig was spinning on one foot. That was the best he could do when he was victory dancing in place.

"I totally love you too, Craig."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Craig's Big Halloween Adventure Totally Sucks.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: WIP

Part: 3/6

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Murder, Blood, sexually scenes, character death (kinda?)

Spoilers: Peruvian Flute Bands

Summary: Craig's throwing a Halloween Party. Cartman is not invited. So starts Craig's big Halloween Adventure and it really sucks

Beta: Marlin and Don helped with my crazy world.

A/N: This is a spin off of "Stop the World." The first doesn't have to be read to understand this story, but it does give Craig an even bigger reason to hate Cartman

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 5

Craig sat on the couch staring at the phone in his hand. He willed it to ring. It had been over an hour before he wondered about why Tweek didn't call him and thirty minutes since he sat down to watch his phone.

"Dude you look pathetic," Kyle said sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Fuck you, asshole." Craig flipped him off. He looked at his phone and shook it gently.

"Where's Tweek? I haven't seen him." Kyle asked, ignoring the nasty comment.

"Where's Stan?" Craig mumbled back.

"He's getting a lap dance from one of his cheerleaders. She thinks she can convert him." Kyle smiled thoughtfully. "She gave me fifty bucks and told me to leave them for forty minutes so that she could try."

"Dude you are a fucking asshole. Go over there and stake claim in your man." Craig glared at Kyle. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Man, it's not the point. I didn't even take the money!" Kyle protested.

"You still left him with that bitch. Even Tweek has more balls then to leave me alone with some girl." Craig sat up getting level with Kyle. "I'd never let anyone lay a finger on Tweek."

"Then where is he?" Kyle asked changing the subject. Either he lied about what Stan was up to or he really didn't care about him. Craig knew there was a reason he hated their whole group. "Craig!"

"I don't know. I called him over two hours ago and he said he was coming over. He hasn't called." Craig whispered the last part.

"Did you call him back?" Kyle asked.

"No. I don't want to push him. Maybe he decided he couldn't come. I don't want to make it worse for him," Craig admitted. He couldn't help the blush that formed. He was so easy on Tweek thinking only about what would be easiest for him.

"Dude you should call him. Just so you don't worry. I'll do it if you want?"

"No! I can call him. You go look for Stan." Craig sat back on the couch hitting the second speed dial. Kyle smiled and walked away. "Douche."

It took over seven rings before Tweek finally answered, but he didn't hear a hello for a while so he spoke up. "Tweek?"

"Craig." Tweek whispered so softly Craig barely heard him. "Craig the Jaddie captured me. Please, just stay away. I will keep him distracted so that you can get to somewhere safe."

"Tweek what the hell are you talking about? Where are you?" Craig asked. Tweek sounded terrified and the fact that he said he was captured by someone pissed Craig off. Whoever was scaring and keeping him from the party was going to pay!

"I'm in Denver. Craig just listen find a place to hide and don't come out until Christmas!" Tweek hissed loudly.

"Hey! Tweek get the hell over here and help me with Ike!" Craig could hear Cartman's voice clearly from his line even though it sounded like he wasn't near by. There was a brief shuffling sounded like Tweek was trying to hide his phone. Craig stayed quiet. He didn't know what Cartman planned to do and he wasn't an idiot though so he didn't want to put Tweek in danger if Cartman heard him over the phone.

"I'm sorry Craig," Tweek whispered and then there was just dial tone.

"God damn it." Craig glared at his phone. "Cartman's going to di,." He said out loud.

"Dude did he say that Ike was with him?" Kyle asked.

"Ah!" Craig looked up from where he was still sitting on the couch. Kyle and Stan stood on the other side of the coffee table. Stan had his arm around Kyle's waist so it kind of obvious that Kyle had been joking or lying earlier. Unless they were more fucked up then even Craig gave them credit for. Kyle looked livid. "I thought you left."

"I found Stan." Kyle pointed to Stan. "Was that Tweek? What did Cartman do to him and my brother?"

"Fuck off, I'll deal with this myself." Craig stood up. He didn't want Kyle or Stan involved he already had to deal with one of them. He pushed his way by the partygoers and went up towards Token's room. He knew his friend would be there and as much as he wanted to go alone he knew that someone would end up dead if he did. He was betting it would be Cartman, but he had to be careful because he knew what Cartman was capable of.

"Token!" Craig slammed open the door. Both Token and Clyde were inside with a bunch of other people, more of their usual crowd not just people that Craig invited to the party. "We're going to Denver."

"We're a little busy?" Clyde flipped Craig off. Craig flipped him back off. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you too fatty." Craig snapped.

"You fucking asshole!" Clyde moved forward.

"You're fucking shit faced Clyde get the fuck away from me." Craig shoved Clyde.

"You would be too if your boyfriend wasn't such a fag." Clyde glared.

"Aah!" Craig yelled lunging forward.

"Whoa!" Stan grabbed Craig under the arms and around the back of his neck pulling Craig off of Clyde and restricting the use of his arm.

"Get the fuck off of me fucker!" Craig yelled at him. He really wanted to pound Clyde's face in. Well really he wanted to pound anyone's face in. It wasn't helping his mood that Stan was able to restrain him easily.

"Dude, what is going on?" Token had moved away from their other friends and stood slightly behind Clyde.

"Their fucking friend kidnapped Tweek!" Craig yelled.

"He took my little brother too! He's only ten!" Kyle explained. "We're going to get them back."

"No! No. I already have to deal with one of you. There is no way in hell I'm letting the two of you come! I don't want an adventure. I just want to get Tweek back." Craig glared.

Token stepped forward waving Stan away from Craig. Stan stepped away and went to stand next to Kyle. "Dude, Ike is Kyle's little brother. I think you have to let him come."

"No. I don't have to do anything. They can find their own way there." Craig snapped.

Token rolled his eyes. He turned to Stan and Kyle. "You guys are welcome to come with us. There is more than enough room in my car."

"Thanks Token." Kyle looked really grateful.

"Whatever." Craig flipped all three of them off and left the room. He went down to the garage. Token had a nine seater black SUV with tinted windows that he received when he was fourteen even though he couldn't drive for another two years in Colorado, his parents hired a driver. Craig stomped over to the car and opened the passenger door. He knew he couldn't really drive straight right now. He was so pissed off. First, Cartman kidnaps his boyfriend and then he has to spend the night with Stan and Kyle. This was just the worst.

"Dude." Clyde knocked on the passenger window.

"Where's Token?" Craig asked opening the door because he couldn't crack the windows without the keys.

"He's getting a jacket. I know I called you a fucking asshole, but can I please come with you? I'm kind of worried about Tweek." Clyde asked.

"I don't care idiot get the fuck in the car." Craig slammed the door on him. He was too pissed off to worry about Clyde and his fucking apologies.

Clyde didn't say a word when he sat down behind Craig which was good. Craig only wanted to think about Cartman and what he was going to do to him when he found him. Token was in the car five minutes later, Kyle, Stan and Kenny were with him. "Fuck he's coming too?"

"Kenny says he can be helpful." Tolken shrugged. Craig flipped Tolken off. At least those three losers were in the back of the car far away from him. It was their friend's fault and as far as Craig was concerned that made it their fault. It didn't take them long to get to Denver about an hour of solid 80 on the highway, but it took them almost another ninety minutes to locate Craig's parents' SUV. It was left abandoned near the cemetery.

"The cemetery really what the fuck!" Craig yelled at Stan, Kyle and Kenny as they piled out of Token's SUV.

Token shrugged at the three of them before going over to the SUV to inspect it. Clyde followed after him.

"Fuck you, Craig. I've been nice to you all night and my brother is missing too." Kyle said. He had been pretty quiet all night, but Craig knew that he wouldn't sit there and take the blame all night even if he knew Craig was just pissed.

Craig didn't really care. He liked that Kyle was trying to fight him. He had too much energy since all he wanted to do for the last two and a half hours was beat Cartman until he cried. "It's your fucking friend if you had gone trick-or-treating with him this wouldn't be happening."

"He's not my friend! He fucking hates me more than you do. He hates Kenny too." Kyle stood his ground, however his friends had slipped away going over to the abandoned SUV as well.

"This is all you guys ever do. All you do is cause shit and problems. It's not just him it's you too." Craig flipped him off. He stared at the gates of the cemetery if Tweek was in there on this night something really wrong must have happened.

"It's not like we want those things to happen they just do. We can't just sit around and forget about them."

"Yes, you can. You can sit inside your fucking home and play video games or stare at the fucking wall. You don't have to do anything about anything no matter who is involved or what's at stake," Craig explained fuming.

"Oh really then why are you here. Why didn't you just stay back at Token's where your party is? We would have brought Tweek back," Kyle suggested.

Craig turned back to him punching him in the face and then once in the stomach. Kyle stumbled back leaning over and clutching his stomach. "Fuck you asshole."

"Guys." Token yelled at both of them. "We have a big problem."

Stan hurried over leaning down next to Kyle he whispered something to him.

Craig ignored them, he felt a little bad, but Kyle just went too far and it was nice hitting something. Craig probably wouldn't even care if his sister was being held hostage or if Cartman threatened to kill his parents, but Tweek was just different. Tweek had sex with him. Tweek did things for him that Tweek wouldn't do for anyone else. Which was probably how he ended up in Denver with Cartman, but whatever.

"You didn't have to punch Kyle." Token pointed out when Craig went to see what the problem at the SUV was. "They're not that bad you know."

"Yeah and this is kind of your fault too. If you weren't so easy on Tweek he would have been at the party with us. Cartman couldn't have gotten near him if he was." Clyde pointed out.

Craig flipped him off. Clyde had a point. Cartman must have known that he would be able to separate Tweek from the rest of them easily and used it to his advantage.

"Kyle's probably not going to care. He's romantic. He just doesn't like being blamed for Cartman's shit." Kenny popped up. "Anyway you need to see something." Kenny opened the door of the backseat further and leaned in to flick on the light. There was blood dripping from the backseat on to the floor.

"Are you telling me that this is Tweek's?" Craig looked between his two friends and Kenny. None of them answered. Craig didn't really want to know the truth and no one wanted to give it to him. They all just stood there looking at each other and the bloody backseat.

Kyle and Stan joined them at the SUV after a little while. Kyle peaked into the SUV and glanced around the backseat and then around the front. He came back a few moments later. "I think Tweek was driving." Kyle asked handing Craig's Tweek's cell phone. "It was in the door."

"So the blood belongs to?" Token pointed to the backseat.

"I'm going to kill Cartman when we find him," Kyle swore.

"Kyle." Stan moved closer to Kyle.

"No. Stan look stop it. I'm not backing down. This time I'm going to kill Cartman."

"Let's just let the authorities deal with this," Stan suggested.

"What authorities!" Kyle yelled at Stan.

"Kyle's right. Cartman never pays for his crimes." Craig grumbled. He didn't want to admit it, but for once he agreed with Kyle.

All six of them startled when a loud scream poured out from the cemetery. "Tweek!" Craig shut the door to the SUV. "Are you guys coming?" Craig didn't wait for the guys to answer, but they stuck close to him as he hurried into the cemetery. The cemetery was fairly well lit for a place that they buried people, but it wasn't an old cemetery it was new. There were tall trees around the perimeter and large gravestones scattered throughout. There were large flood lights too that hung over the graveyard. It was easy to tell that Cartman and Tweek were beyond the graveyard.

Craig picked up his pace jogging slightly to get across the graveyard in the direction he assumed the scream came from. He tripped twice over some head stones. He groaned each time but was on his feet quickly. He lost the other guys quickly and was in the woods beyond the cemetery well before they were.

"Oh my god! Cartman killed Ike!" Stan's cried. It was then that Craig slowed to a stop they were beyond the graveyard now but only just. The limp body of an ugly looking person lay across the ground. His face and chest were blood and his legs were twisted up under him. There was blood staining the grass around his body.

"Ike!" Kyle yelled. "No! No! No! This can't be happening!"

Craig stared at the scene even though he didn't like Kyle or Stan he did feel some compassion. He didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them and that included their families. Craig stepped closer to Kyle, Stan was hover behind him obviously worried about his boyfriend, but not really knowing what to do.

Token was leaning over a rock and Craig could hear him heaving. Clyde made gagged too, but he didn't get sick.

Kenny was the first person to move closer to the body. He bent down looking at him. "He's not dead."

"What? Kenny yes he is! Look at all the blood and he's all twisted up and gross," Clyde spoke.

"You should be a poet, jackass." Craig grumbled.

"I'm serious. He's holding on to life. Stan, call an ambulance," Kenny ordered. He sat down next to the limp body touching his hand to his throat. Craig had never seen any of the guys were that gentle with anything.

Kyle pulled away from Stan and moved quickly over to Kenny and Ike. He sat down by his brother's head touching his head cautiously. "Ike?"

"Kyle, I don't think he can hear you," Clyde mumbled he had moved closer to the body too. Token was staying back still and Stan was calling an ambulance like Kenny had instructed.

Craig looked away from the group deeper into the woods around the graveyard. He needed to find Tweek, but he felt obligated to stay. Ike was dead or almost dead. It was rude to just leave wasn't it? Tweek was still missing and so Craig could still hope he was alive and unhurt. If he found Tweek like this, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Hey dude." Stan cleared his throat stepping in front of him. "We have this if you want to find Tweek?"

"Huh?" Craig looked up at Stan. He was blocking his view of Kyle, Kenny and Ike's body.

"You have to be worried about him," Stan explained. "You shouldn't leave him alone any longer than he needs to be."

"Oh, right." Craig nodded looking around. He turned a little to the right and started to head in the same direction as before. He passed by Ike without looking.

"We're coming with you." Token shouldered in next to him. Clyde fell next to his other side. Kenny was beside him.

"All of you are coming?" Craig looked surprised.

"Sure! Tweek needs our help a little more right now," Clyde explained shrugging his shoulders. Tweek nodded and Kenny gave him a little smile which looked stupid with the huge fake woody of his costume. Craig smiled a little too. Maybe Stan and his friends weren't all bad.

Kenny turned his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. "TWEEK!" He yelled. Birds scattered in the trees above him.

"Dude what are you doing?" Token whispered.

"Trying to find Tweek. TWEEK!"

Craig looked at Clyde and they both shrugged before yelling into the dark. "TWEEK!"

They yelled and walked until they couldn't see the flood lights from the cemetery. They where probably almost a mile away, or they'd walked almost a mile in a semi circle. Craig couldn't really tell it was too dark and the woods were too thick to tell if they were really going in a straight line.

"Will the four of you shut up!" Cartman snapped. He was sitting in a lawn chair leaning against a tree. He had twelve pillow cases full of candy. He had chocolate dripping down his face. It was so disgusting

"Cartman!" Kenny lunged at him.

"Hey hey!" Cartman shoved Kenny off of him. "Watch it will you. What the hell is wrong with you Kenny? I know you're poor, but you should have thought about that before you decided not to go trick-or-treating."

"Cartman where's Tweek!" Craig snapped stepping forward blocking Kenny from attacking Cartman. They needed answers first.

"Tweek? Oh…I think he went off in that direction." Cartman pointed to his left. He smiled sweetly. "How was the party Craig?"

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. As soon as I find Tweek I'm going to kill you. You kidnapped him and dragged him out here and then you left Kyle's brother to die!" Craig yelled.

"Well it wouldn't be revenge if I just brought them all the way out here to get candy. I could have come to Denver by myself." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Token caught Cartman's attention. "So kidnapping Tweek and keeping him from going to Craig's party and making Craig leave his own party to come get Tweek wasn't all of your revenge?"

"What did you do?" Craig yelled. "Where is he Cartman?"

"I said he's that way." Cartman pointed to his left again. Craig didn't wait for his friends he took off sprinting in the direction Cartman pointed. He didn't care if his friends came or not.

The smell of blood hit him first and then he slipped and fell landing in a pool of it. Craig shook with fear. He knew this couldn't be Ike's blood. It just couldn't. It was his sweet boyfriend's Tweek. It was all his blood and Craig choked on his own spit when he sucked in his breath. This was all Craig's fault. He left Tweek alone even when Tweek didn't want him to. Then, after all that Tweek listened to Cartman he followed his orders, he let Cartman drag him all the way here because he hoped that it would keep Craig safe. That he wouldn't have to suffer either. Craig didn't even want to look. He couldn't go any further.

"It's not good." Token knelt down beside him. "Clyde and Kenny are over there. You don't want to."

"Why, what? What is it?" Craig looked up at Token begging him silently that there was still some hope.

"He's torn in half." Token whispered.

Craig jumped to his feet sliding a bit. The blood was sticky all over him and it smelled disgusting and tasted like cooper, but it was Tweek's and he didn't care. He trudged forward. He didn't stop until he pushed Clyde aside and leaned over where he had been. Tweek's eyes were still open, his body twitched slightly, but Craig watched enough doctor shows to know better then to think that meant he was okay. His throat was slashed and his stomach lay open with his guts oozing out of him.

"They're still warm." Kenny whispered.

"You mean he was alive a few minutes ago?" Clyde asked in a whisper.

"Yea, but he would have died anyway. Look." Kenny waved his hand over the body.

"Tweek." Craig hung his head. He felt his shoulders shaking before he noticed the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Crying was one thing, but he knew he was sobbing in front of all of his friends and Kenny. He just didn't care either. Why couldn't it be like in the movies were tears healed up the wounds of loved ones?

"_Craig."_ It was Tweek.

Craig looked up, but Tweek's body was just the same blotting as death set in. "Tweek! Tweek!" A gust of wind picked up out of know where and rushed past Craig.

"Did you feel that?" Kenny looked up standing he moved over to Craig. "What happened? Did you hear something?"

"Dude cut it out. It was only the wind. Can't you leave him alone for a minute?" Clyde snapped.

"It wasn't just the wind. I know it wasn't. That was Tweek. I need to find Kyle." Kenny bolted up and out the way they'd come running back without anymore warning.

"Weirdo." Clyde snorted.

Craig looked between Clyde and where Kenny went and then back to Tweek's body. "What am I going to do?"

"Craig." Clyde punched him lightly. "You'll have to switch back to pussy, is all?"

"Dude fuck off." Craig glared at him. Tweek was the most important person in the world to him and he wasn't just going to get over him. "FUUCCCCCCCCCCK!"

"Hey." Token muffled his nose was pinched but he wrapped his jacket around Craig's shoulder and leaned over him hugging around his head. Craig would normally push Token off if he did this and if it was Clyde he'd punch him in the nose and if it was anyone else they'd have a trip to hell's pass, but this wasn't normally. Craig didn't do anything. He just sat there stiff as Tweek's dead body. He knew Clyde was trying to help, but how could he even suggest that. Tweek was so important him to all of them really. Craig felt a little better when Clyde and Token just sat with him and cried a little.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

A/N: Don't worry I think this story follows the Simpson's Rule that Halloween Episode's don't count.


End file.
